


Forgotten Family Oneshot Request Book

by PurpleColaTrickster



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleColaTrickster/pseuds/PurpleColaTrickster
Summary: So Yeah, this is a request book for the fanfic I'm currently writing I would advise you read it before submitting a request. Rules are inside please read them before submitting a request!P.S. this also exists on Fanfiction.Net
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Requests

Request Rules  
-To submit a request just leave one in a comment

-Any ships/characters that are not canon in ForgottenFamily are not allowed sorry :(

\- Please try to keep it PG-13, I'm okay writing about heavy topics, but if it's something super demented that will make me want to loose my lunch I'm sorry I just won't be able to write it  
\- Also please nothing too outlandish from my central plot like, I don't know Koso takes Morro and Lloyd ice skating, yeah none of that please

\- I cannot emphasis this enough NOTHING SEXUAL! I cannot and will not do it, no you can't make me!

So that's really all the rules I have, thank you guys so much for all the support you've given!


	2. How to Fake Getting Along

It all started because Morro was a massive pain to sleep next to.  
Lloyd knew it was stupid and petty. He knew his body could stand not getting much sleep because he had been trained to with stand the toughest conditions since he was freaking ten years old.

However none of that changed the fact that it was still super annoying to be woken up in the middle of night by one particularly restless wind master.  
Lloyd could usually deal with that kind of thing, thanks to many a night slumbering in the same room with a spikey haired sleep walker , a notorious blabber mouth who talked WAY too much before bed, a literal nindroid that had to perform software maintenance every night, and the snoring giant that was Cole Blacksmith.

Now however the green ninja longed for his noisy brothers more than ever because Morro was so, so much worse!  
Granted that could partially be blamed on the fact they were literally chained together, but the way Morro constantly tossed and turned before he went to sleep did not help very much at all. 

The former ghost was like a toddler, he could never find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Lloyd could vividly remember the amount of times he had woken up in the middle of the night, because Morro was moving around yet again and of course the second Lloyd said anything, the wind master ignored him.

Not only that ,but the twin beds they slept on were not especially quiet and so every time one of them so much as twitched, the mattresses would come alive with a springy tune that could easily be compared to that of a cat being beaten with an accordion.  
Needless to say, Lloyd did not get much sleep those first few nights of his and Morro's tentative truce.

That was why when, Koso came barging into their room at first spinjitzu master knows what hour in the morning, with a less than gentle way of waking the two boys up- that way being him yanking the covers off of their conjoined bed and saying they had exactly five minutes to meet him in the kitchen and eat breakfast before 'training' began, Lloyd felt like finding a dark hole to crawl into and just let whatever nocturnal creatures who lived there eat him alive.   
Morro of course though was quick to jump to his feet,seemingly oblivious to the fact that in doing so he had also managed to jerk Lloyd over the expanse of their conjoined beds till the blonde was hanging over the edge of the wind master's side like a limp ragdoll. 

The green ninja began to groan and grumble as he lifted his free hand to rub at his tired eyes, taking unsurprised notice that bags had started to form beneath them. Lloyd sighed as he sluggishly moved off their conjoined bed and got to his feet at the same pace of a snail. 

Morro, ever the judgy b***ard, most likely had taken notice to the blonde's sluggish demeanor, at least that's what Lloyd had to assume based on the side ways glance he saw the wind master give him.

That small gesture annoyed the green ninja to no end. ' Jerk! Don't give me that look it's your fault I'm like this.'

Either the former ghost genuinely didn't notice the tired glare the green ninja was sending his way or he was intent on ignoring it because nothing stopped Morro from quickly walking out the room and dragging Lloyd behind.

The green ninja would never consider himself to be especially prideful (at least compared to the most of his brothers) however Lloyd did not appreciate the way the wind master acted as if he could drag him wherever he wanted like he was some dog.

So of course Lloyd had to make this crystal clear by racing up to Morro so that they were even.   
This caused walking down the short narrow hallway to be somewhat challenging, but at least the blonde could say his pride was intact.  
At least until he tripped over Morro's leg and fell flat on his face. 

"Ah!" Lloyd yelped as he came crashing down, with the wind master not far behind.

Morro ended up landing right on top of the blonde, and this only served to fuel the fire of rage that began building up inside Lloyd's chest as he hastily shoved the wind master off of him and shot to his feet, an amazing feat considering the person he was handcuffed to was still struggling to register what had just happened.   
After a moment Morro seemed to understand what had happened and he was able to get to his feet as well. 

"Ok. What was that for?!" Lloyd accused in a hushed whisper, hoping a certain someone hadn't heard them.

The former ghost frowned in response before he quietly replied with, "What are you talking about? You were the one who tripped!"

'Yeah because of you," Lloyd mumbled. "If you had been watching where you were going-"

"Well you shouldn't have been walking so close to me!" Morro shot back eve as he tried to keep his voice quiet.  
Lloyd felt his irritation slowly begin to build as he desperately fought his aggressive rage from taking control and making him do something impulsive however before that could happen the green ninja suddenly found himself incased under the familiar shadow of a his annoyingly tall straw hat wearing captive. 

Letting out a slew of curses inside his head, the green ninja slowly turned to face Koso who stared down upon him and Morro both with a displeased and bored frown present on his angular features as usual. 

"Is there a problem here?" Koso asked cocking an eyebrow.

As Lloyd looked up at the insane thirty something year old man, he knew he had no choice ,but to play along. Letting out an exasperated sigh the blonde shook his head no in response. Morro must have been on the same page as him, because he did the same not long after.

A few intense stares later and the three of them eventually ended up seated at the kitchen table silently eating breakfast which unfortunately had once again consisted of disgusting oatmeal, just like it had everyday for the past week.

As soon as the first grueling spoonful of nauseating brown mush entered into his mouth, Lloyd wanted nothing more than to throw the bowl across the room, or better yet shove it right in Koso's face. It'd be the least he could do to payback the teal eyed man for kidnapping him and forcing him to room with the worst roommate in the history of Ninjago....at least in his book.

The green ninja's foul mood only worsened when Koso decided to open his big mouth. 

"So based on what I have witnessed so far in.....two minutes." Lloyd was sure if the teal eyed man had owned a watch he would made the cliché move of checking it. " I'll have to assume you two have yet to reach a better level of cooperation." 

The green ninja sighed with frustration as he realized the grave mistake they had made. Apparently Morro must have come to the same conclusion because Lloyd could see the wind master's hands and knees begin to shake beneath the table.

'F**k. He must have heard us.' The blonde thought angrily. 

Still, maybe he could try salvaging the situation.  
"We're getting along fine. It was just a misunderstanding, I probably should have known better than to walk so close to Morro." Lloyd hoped to the departed realm he didn't sound as passive aggressive as he thought he did.

Apparently so because, Morro saw fit to jump in and try to save the sinking ship that was this pathetic lie. "No, it's really more my fault." The wind master admitted in a mumbled tone so sincere sounding that Lloyd had to give it to him, if he had been Koso he might have just fell for it. 

And It might have worked too, if the former ghost had decided to stop there. "I should have let Lloyd walk in front of me, since I know he's used to taking the lead."

'Hypocritical much?!' The green ninja thought bitterly. 

"Really though, Morro you can't put the blame on yourself." Lloyd countered, completely forgetting about their truce in favor of focusing his attention on creating a reply so subtle and clever it would shut the wind master right up.

"I mean, you were clearly doing the right thing by letting me walk in the rear so I wouldn't feel like you could attack me from behind and you know what I appreciate the fact that you took our....history into account like that, especially since I am just such an insane person who stupidly thinks that just because someone was devastatingly defeated by me in the past, they must hold a grudge against me and be out to get me. Heh crazy right!?"

True this statement could be twisted into an insult against his own paranoia, but Lloyd couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him when he saw Morro's displeased expression as he subtly began to squirm in his seat. This reaction was very common for the wind master whenever their past was brought up. It almost seemed as if he was more afraid of it than Lloyd was.

Unsurprisingly, though their little verbal battle did little to convince their captor of their supposed new found comradery.   
After a beat of silence, Koso sighed exasperatedly before speaking once more.

"Well so be it, despite what either of you may believe I have quite a good bit of patience and with any luck today's training should aid the two of you to not bicker moronically every time I so much as take a breath." As Koso finished speaking, Lloyd could not stop the burst of irritation that erupted within him. 

The way the teal eyed man acted like some wise sensei, annoyed the blonde to no end. Well no matter, as soon as he could get close enough to get that sword away from him and cut the vengestone chain off , his crazy kidnapper would be helpless and easy to defeat, that Lloyd was sure of because he had to be-after all that was the only thing getting him through this increasingly frustrating ordeal.

The rest of their breakfast was mercifully short, and thankfully Koso didn't feel the need to waste time in directing the two teenagers out the door and into the expanse of the meadow. From there the sedge hat wearing man led them through the plush grass and into the confines of the near by forestation.   
'I wonder where he's whisking us off to now.' Lloyd thought as he and Morro silently walked together. 

ForgottenFamily

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!' Lloyd mentally ranted as he and the source of his rage trudged along behind Koso, the glow of evening slowly beginning to fade and give way into night time as the sun set beneath the horizon.

The green ninja wanted nothing more than to scream his head off at the wind master walking silently beside him who had not even a sliver of remorse present on his face.   
Koso in his infinite wisdom had decided that their so called training exercise for the day would be something so f**king ridiculous it made brown ninja Dareth's various methods of training seem actually professional in comparison. 

To put it in simple terms, Koso the genius that he was had decided it would be a good idea to have them go f**king SWIMMING and no it wasn't some sort of bad joke, like Lloyd assumed it was when the teal eyed man first led them to a considerably large pond and said that once they could swim across it without drowning, then training would be over for the day. At first it seemed easy enough he was an alright swimmer and he had to assume Morro was too, after all it wasn't that long ago when they were both thrown into that fairly deep cave pool.

However what Lloyd failed to realize was that swimming while chained to someone was actually pretty f**king hard. Especially if that someone was a pr**k who decided to continuously fight against him the whole way, like a real a**whole! Before they even had gotten away from the shallow end of the pond, Morro had struggled against him like a maniac. The former ghost had constantly pulled and twisted against him almost causing them to drown. 

It took forever to make it across the pond and Koso did absolutely nothing to help them aside from placing two plates of freshly cooked rabbit on a near by rock when it was about noon and yelling out to them that if they didn't want to starve they should eat their lunch. Come to think of it, Koso was starting to appear more and more like a house wife each passing day.

Lloyd would be sure to gloatingly mention that to Koso when the sorcerer was being escorted onto a Kryptarium prison bus in handcuffs once he managed to finally escape this horrible place. 

It had went on like this for a VERY long while, until finally, FINALLY they made it to the other side pond ,but of course by then it was late in the evening, and Lloyd was cold, hungry, and p*ssed as hell. At least Koso had the decency to snap his fingers and dry their drenched clothes off as they pulled themselves out of the water. Predictably the green ninja wanted nothing more than to shove the wind master right back in the water ,but he knew he had to bite his tongue and pretend that everything was hunky dory instead because he the sooner he could fool Koso into thinking they didn't need to wear the f**king chain and get him to let them loose the sooner he could get that stupid sword and beat the sh*t out of him. 

Morro seemed in no better spirits than Lloyd as they made their way back to their temporary 'home', but the blonde could honestly care less. The green ninja was starting getting really tired of having to deal with the sh*t the wind master constantly threw his way and he sure he was beginning to near his breaking point.   
As the two teenagers continued to trudge behind their indifferent captor, Lloyd couldn't help , but think about his near future, where he would be the victim of another sleepless night thanks to his ever restless 'roommate' and as his mind was led down that rabbit hole a certain thought came to him.

'F**k! I wish I could get him back for all this sh*t.'

As this singular thought crossed his mind Lloyd turned his head slightly to the left and the sight he was met with almost made him jump. On a tree not far ahead of the pair of teenagers rested a big brown cockroach, probably the size of at least one human hand. 

Not many people knew this( or at least Lloyd hoped they didn't) ,but ever since he was a small child he possessed a small sort of fascination for all kinds of creepy looking insects and of course growing up in Darkley's school for Bad Boys had definitely helped to foster this bizarre interest throughout the years. 

This fascination was almost immediately rekindled the moment he saw the abnormally large cockroach and as he and Morro passed the tree which it rested upon Lloyd couldn't stop himself from impulsively reaching his free hand out towards it. He just wanted to touch it and see if it would fly away, yeah it was pretty stupid, but with the mental state Lloyd currently found himself in he knew he could really use at least some kind of mood lifter.

However much to the blonde's shock as soon as he touched the cockroach, instead of flying off the insect decided to alternatively use its small wings to fly itself towards the green ninja and land right on his bare arm. Lloyd couldn't help a surprised yelp from escaping him as he felt the strange pointy texture of the cockroach's legs begin to roam his arm.  
It tickled. 

The green ninja couldn't help ,but giggle at the strange sensation.

'He's actually kind of cute' The blonde thought as he lowered a finger to brush up against its back. 'You know look like a Hector to me.' He jokingly decided.

Morro had apparently taken notice of the strange sounds coming from the energy master because before Lloyd knew what was happening he was met with the sight of the wind master staring right at 'Hector' with a look the blonde did not expect to see on the former ghost's face. 

"What is that?!" Morro shouted as quietly as someone could shout, obviously hoping to not draw Koso's attention, whilst he impulsively jumped back slightly jerking Lloyd with him ,but enough to make the insect decide to fly away. 

The green ninja frowned in response as he brought the cockroach closer towards the former ghost's face.  
"What's the matter with you? Haven't you ever seen a bug before?" 

Upon witnessing the angry expression that crossed Morro's features as he finished speaking Lloyd suddenly came to the conclusion that if the black haired teenager wasn't currently chained with vengestone, he'd blast 'Hector' away with a gust of wind before anyone could even blink. Since he currently didn't have that option though, the former ghost settled for pushing Lloyd's bug infested arm away with much more force than necessary for such a task.

The wind master narrowed his eyes as he whispered in reply. "Yeah I've seen a bug before, I just don't get why you're playing with it like a stupid f**king toddler."  
Lloyd tilted his head in response. "I'm not playing with it ok, it flew on my arm. Besides, why do you care?"  
The former ghost rolled his eyes as he let out a dramatic sigh. "Look just get rid of it."

"Or what?"

Eyes widening, Morro turned to make eye contact with the blonde most likely to make sure he had heard right. The two stared at each other as intensely as two teenagers arguing over a f**king cockroach could before suddenly the wind master turned his head in defeat ,but not before adding a quiet, bitter remark.

"Fine, do whatever the f**k you want with it, it'll probably be more loyal than most of your other friends." To add insult to injury the former ghost added a short snarky laugh at the end that reminded Lloyd too much of when he had been on the wrong side of a vengestone cage, too weak to even stand with the same arrogant face staring down at him like he was just....some.............puppet, that had outgrown its use.

Lloyd felt many emotions swirl inside him as he tried desperately to squelch the memory and pretend that something as simple as a laugh didn't bring him so much distress.....,but that was hard. It was hard because he was tired, hungry, and above all angry. So angry that he felt like he could scream, however before any air could escape his lungs, an earlier thought echoed in his mind. 

'F**k! I wish I could get him back for all this sh*t.'

As the green ninja felt 'Hector' shift its position on him, an idea came to him and he was sure that if he had not been trying with all his might to school his features into an impassive expression, a juvenile grin would bloom across his face.

ForgottenFamily

As the three males sat through a mostly silent dinner that consisted of left over rabbit and some awful tasting herbs (at least in Lloyd's opinion), the green ninja found himself overcome with a feeling of satisfaction, from both the pleasure of getting food in his stomach and the sight of Morro constantly raising his free arm to scratch his head, completely unaware of what Lloyd had allowed to crawl into his thick hair. 

The blonde had to restrain himself pretty hard not burst out laughing as he saw Morro's continuously twitching eyes helplessly look around in search of where the source of his agony could possibly lay. Lloyd couldn't remember feeling this mischievous since he was that candy chomping little kid who wanted nothing more than to be Ninjago's next Supreme Ruler of Darkness. 

At some point Koso seemed to finally seemed to take notice of Morro's strange behavior. "Is...everything alright over there-"

"Yeah I'm fine!" The wind master interrupted as he frantically scratched his head. If Lloyd wasn't enjoying this so much he might have been worried about Morro tearing the skin of his scalp clean off. 

Koso's eyes widened ever so slightly in both surprise and suspicion and the former ghost most likely began to sense it because he soon tried speaking again ,but not before inhaling as much as air as possible to calm himself. 

"It's nothing, okay. I'm fine. Really." The wind master explained in a tone that sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Koso.   
Though the sorcerer's eyes never lost the gleam of doubt, Koso did not press it further and for that Lloyd knew Morro must have been grateful. 

As supper finally drew to a close, the straw hat wearing man was quick to dismiss his two charges off to bed like they were toddlers.  
Lloyd thought of protesting. He knew it would be useless ,but for the sake of what was left of his pride he felt he should at least put in the effort. However before he could so much as open his mouth, Koso spoke again out of nowhere. 

"Oh........Oh my." The deadpanned tone he spoke with would have someone think he had just witnessed a shocking disaster. Lloyd tilted his head in confusion for a moment before suddenly he saw what the cause was. 

As Morro turned his head turned his head for a split second, Hector had apparently decided that the inside of the wind master's hair was much too confining and crawled its way onto the outer layer of Morro's raven locks for all to see. 

Then before the oblivious former ghost could even register what was happening, Koso (after he got over his shock rather quickly) had decided to act by casually reaching out and plucking the cockroach off the wind master's head. Morro's eyes widened as this happened and he appeared to be about to ask what the f**k was going on ,but before so much as a word could leave his mouth he realized what was squirming between Koso's boney fingers.

"It appears I have discovered the cause of your distress." The sedge hat wearing man explained indifferently as Morro in an obvious state of disbelief brought his hand up to his head

Crimson bloomed across the wind master's face so fast, Lloyd was a little afraid he might pass out. 'Sh*t, he's p*ssed!' The green ninja assumed, positive that at any moment Morro was going to explode into a fit of rage. 

However the wind master surprised Lloyd yet again by instead of letting his anger show, took a deep breath and schooled his features into a blank expression before he rose his head to meet Koso's amusement filled teal eyes.  
"Thanks" Morro replied tersely before he sharply turned to head towards his and Lloyd's 'bedroom' without hesitation and this time, the blonde didn't mind so much being dragged along by the wind master. 

ForgottenFamily

Nothing there was...nothing...,but him just standing there in a sea of darkness. He should probably call out. Someone's bound to hear him.......right?  
"H-hello?"  
His shaky voice echoing throughout the endless space is the only reply he receives. He can feel himself tremble as beads of sweat start to flow down his body.   
Maybe.....maybe he just wasn't loud enough.  
"C'mon...isn't......isn't someone out there?!"   
At this point, he doesn't even care who answers him, just let it be someone, anyone!  
He doesn't even need to hear a voice, just a sound anything that will prove to him he's not completely alone!  
.....but.....he is alone isn't he......and......all he has is this stupid green gi to comfort him.......

" Urgh!" Lloyd shot awake as he sat himself upright. The dark stillness of the night shrouding the room did little to hide the feeling of left over tension wrapping around Lloyd's being like a chain. The lasting effects of his nightmare left him confused for a few moments before he was finally able to collect his thoughts and remember where he was. 

'Right, kidnapped by crazy man, handcuffed to my former enemy. Great.' The green ninja thought sarcastically as he tried to distract himself from the memory of his unsettling dream. 

Looking down at his 'roommate' Lloyd came to the hasty conclusion that Morro's crazy pre sleep movements were to thank for waking him up because the former ghost looked like he had just managed to fall back asleep again. 

The blonde couldn't help ,but let out a small sigh as he settled back down against the headboard of his side of their conjoined bed.   
'Great, guess I have to be grateful to Morro this once.' Although, the green ninja supposed he deserved the bad dream for his little 'prank' earlier. In hind sight he did act too impulsive and it really was a juvenile thing to do. 

Surprisingly enough, even when they were out of Koso's sight Morro didn't say a word about it. Lloyd knew he had to have known it was him, it would be impossible not to ,but for whatever reason the wind master kept quiet and went to sleep without a word.

As the former ghost's chest continued to rise up and down in a steady motion, Lloyd found himself weirdly mesmerized. Granted that probably had to do with the fact there was nothing else to do in the dark room save for lie down and stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night. As the green ninja continued to observe the slumbering wind master, he began to notice a sudden change in the former ghost's movements. 

Morro's breathing began to rapidly slow down and before the energy master even realized what was happening, the wind master suddenly went deathly still with only soft wisps of air escaping him. 

The former ghost stayed like that for the next few minutes and though Lloyd couldn't see much he swore he could feel the tension radiating off Morro's body.   
The green ninja tried with all his might figure out why that suddenly unsettled him so much ,but for the life of him he couldn't pin point it.   
A few more moments of silence past and the blonde was starting to feel kind of worried.

He felt like he should do something ,but what? What would help?

As the wind master continued to lie as still as a corpse, with his trembling hands clenching the sheets underneath him and the soft breaths of air escaping him the only sign that he was in fact still alive, Lloyd decided right then and there he had to at least try something at this point.  
So without any preamble, the blonde slowly crawled his way over to the sleeping wind master.  
'I'll just nudge his shoulder and wake him up. No problem' The green ninja assured himself as he felt more and more like a stalker the closer he came to the former ghost's unconscious body. 

After what seemed like forever ,but in reality was likely only a few seconds, Lloyd found himself staring straight down at the wind master's face.  
The green ninja felt pity twist his insides as he stared down at the sight of Morro's pained grimace whilst a mantra of 'Just nudge his shoulder, Just nudge his shoulder , Just nudge his shoulder ,Just nudge his shoulder ' repeated itself in his mind.   
'Ok.' Lloyd thought to himself as he gingerly reached an hand out to tap the wind master's shoulder. 'Here goes nothing.'  
With that, the blonde gently shook Morro's shoulder hoping to the departed realm that this was enough to wake him up. 

It was. 

In an instant the wind master's eyes flew open and almost immediately he was inhaling gulps of air and shaking like a leaf. The green ninja felt himself taken a back by the wind master's bizarre reaction so much so, he didn't register the way Morro's hands shot out and grasped Lloyd's arms around the elbows like he was hanging off a cliff and the blonde was the only thing keeping him from falling. 

Lloyd felt like he should be afraid, this was the same person who held more hatred for him than anyone he had ever known, but the only emotion the green ninja could muster in the face of the clearly frightened wind master was a mix of utter shock and pity.  
The green ninja was at a complete loss at what to do next, so he just sat there utterly stunned. As Morro continued to frantically look around the room, with his heart going a million beats per second, Lloyd realized he should do something,......again.

"Hey....uh...c- c'mon stop that. You know where you are don't you?" As he said this, the blonde almost immediately found grey green orbs staring directly at him.  
Then in what could only be referred to as a miracle, the wind master seemed to register what the blonde was saying and gradually he came back to reality as his ragged panting slowly began to match Lloyd's own steady breathes. 

After a few more moments of tense silence, the former ghost seemed to suddenly realize where he was and what position he had allowed himself to be in.   
Without a word, Morro shoved the blonde back before ducking his head down and wrapping his arms around his scrunched up legs. He probably wanted pretend Lloyd didn't exist at the moment. The blonde decided to respect Morro's silent request to be left around and scooted back to his side of their conjoined bed desperate to give the wind master as much space as their vengestone handcuffs would allow.

Silence fell over the two like a blanket and for a moment, Lloyd truly considered trying to go back to sleep and pretending this never happened. However that train of thought was promptly derailed when Morro tried to speak.

"I......I....this never happened...okay?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.  
The blonde nodded, and honestly he wanted nothing more than to do that ,but of course his stupid body refused to let him and before Lloyd could even realize what was happening his disobedient mouth started moving on its own. 

"Was......Was it a nightmare?"  
The wind master's grey green eyes shot open and he appeared to be about to speak, but he stopped himself. Then as if he had just realized something, Morro's eye lids slid back down until his grey green pupils were just barely showing. A sigh escaped him before he finally decied to answer.  
"I.....I really don't understand you."

Surprised Lloyd raised an eyebrow as he replied.   
"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Morro mockingly mimicked, as he lifted his free hand to pinch he bridge of his nose. "I...urgh why can't you just make up your mind? Do you hate me or not? I mean first you say let's work together ,but then you go and put a f**king cockroach in my hair. Now you're trying to....to......I don't even know." The wind master admitted with another sigh as he threw the palm of his free hand against his forehead.   
Lloyd didn't know why, but he suddenly felt kind of guilty. 

How should he even respond?

"Uh...look I.." The blonde stumbled as he used his free arm to scratch the back of his neck. "I...so...maybe putting that bug in your hair wasn't the best thing to do and.....I...regret that now. It's just-well I was tired okay and Koso making us swim that freaking pond was just..."

"F**king ridiculous." Morro finished.

The blonde couldn't stop himself from nodding in agreement.   
"Yeah...ridiculous."

'You think he's actually insane or something?" The wind master asked with a less than subtle hint of sarcastic humor present his voice.   
Lloyd found himself smirking slightly in reply. "Yeah, he probably escaped from a mental asylum or something"

"That would explained the white robe." The wind master offhandedly commented. 

The two teenagers let a beat of silence pass between them before suddenly, quiet giggles escaped them both. It took a few moments for the laughter to die down ,but when it did they were both left trying quietly sighing.

As the two slowly recovered, Lloyd found himself chancing a look back at Morro and upon seeing the way he looked the blonde suddenly found himself coming to an epiphany.  
The wind master's eyes had their own fair share of bags under them just like Lloyd's own. In fact they seemed almost worse.  
'That's probably why he moves around so much.' Lloyd hastily concluded. He gets nightmares, he's.....he's afraid of falling asleep.' 

The green ninja actually found himself relating to the wind master's problem. He could still remember the first few nights after his father died, when he'd need to sleep with some kind of light on because he was afraid if he didn't he wouldn't be able to see the countless enemies out to get him.

He can't even remember sleeping, just staring at the doorway waiting for someone to attack. 

He still feels that way sometimes, but it's considerably lessened since then because he learned the correct coping techniques to deal with it. 

It's a funny thing feeling bad for someone who caused you to go through so much pain. Really Lloyd knew he shouldn't care, after all wasn't this just karma. Morro put him through the same kind of traumatic pain, he's just reaping what he sewed really.

However.......something told Lloyd that Morro had been experiencing that kind of thing long before he was even born.   
Maybe, maybe the wind master was just inflicting the pain that was inflicted on him at some point. Lloyd can't imagine what could have possibly happened in Morro's life to justify what he did to him ,but it must have been something bad right?

Then again nothing can really justify, excuse what the wind master did to him because it wasn't Lloyd's fault, he didn't ask to be the green ninja.  
Still, there's no harm in Lloyd feeling slight pity for him.....is there?....  
...........  
.....  
...oh f**k it!

"Hey so," Lloyd began before Morro could turn his back to him again. The wind master's grey green orbs flashed his way in an instant. "If....If you're having nightmares.....well...uh...when I was have them......it..helped to try and....relax you know before you sleep. If you move around too much it ....uh......w-well it could be hard to do that."

".........."

" I don't know I just figured I'd mention that." The green ninja explained awkwardly.  
"...uh...well thanks." Morro hesitantly replied before he turned himself away presumably to try and get away from the conversation.

Lloyd had no idea if the wind master would try and follow his advice or not, all he knew was that exhaustion was catching up to him fast and he couldn't help himself from slowly sliding down onto his mattress and falling asleep.

Both teenagers slept through the rest night and thankfully most of the nights that followed.


	3. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally it's just a rainy day and Lloyd,Morro, and Koso just think.

To whoever it may concern,

It's been approximately two weeks and five days since I arrived back in Ninjago. I brought them to my old housing quarters exactly five days ago.   
The cottage's roof rumbled with the thunderous pitter patter of rain as Koso sat at the kitchen table busying himself with detailing mindless accounts of his attempts at training his peculiar relatives. He didn't even know why he bothered writing this useless report down instead of training them ,but with it basically flooding outside and his young charges too 'exhausted' from last night's lesson to even muster the energy to get out of bed, Koso had no choice ,but to be merciful and allow them this one day of rest. 

So with a solid as steel resolve, Koso rambled out a list of thoughts that randomly came mind as he continued to boredly scribble upon the old parchment. 

Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja is what refer to him as, I prefer to call him insufferable brat number one. In many ways he is, not what I was expecting. Then again I cannot exactly be sure of what it was I was expecting to be begin with when I first dug myself out of my own grave. I suppose I'll have to assume the boy is simply product of this strange modern world. The bizarre things I have caught glimpses of during the short time I spent amongst the common people of Ninjago, make me exceptionally pleased my old home was left alone to stay isolated from the outside world as it had been long ago. 

For the life of me I cannot understand how anyone had survived living in that world of constant noise and buzz. I suppose I should feel relieved the Garmadon boy has some how managed to not go insane. Still I find myself worrying about him, only occasionally though of course. He has a way of covering up his emotions, in fact he's very good at it. To the naked eye it's easy to see him as any other happy go lucky youth ,but still I cannot shake the feeling there is something under the surface, hidden very well ,but there none the less. He is beginning to remind me of-

'No no, can't write that.' Koso thought as he marked the last fragmented sentence out completely. The information that line would have portrayed was not for anyone else ,but him to know. 

Skipping down a space, Koso continued writing. 

The other one, Morro has also turned out to be quite surprising. I did expect him to be the more aggressive out of the two ,but I cannot deny that I was taken aback at his abhorrent use of the Ninjagian language when he first arrived. Almost everything that comes out of his mouth is accompanied by some pointless crude phrase. In my opinion the boy talks like this either as a way to portray himself as threatening- a technique I have seen countless mindless thugs use before- or those years spent in the cesspool that was the Cursed Realm gifted him with this unpleasant habit.

The teal eyed man paused momentarily to sigh aloud.

'Probably both.' He thought before continuing.

Thankfully though day by day he seems to be learning to talk more and more like a respectable human being. At the risk of sounding prideful I believe my method of discipline is to thank for that. 

All in all, I do believe these boys have the potential to wield my element. What they do with it after is their decision entirely. I only hope that after this is all over they'll at least have the decency to thank me. Koso paused unsure if he should add anymore. After a beat of silence he let out another sigh before letting his hand move on its own accord.  
Though, if they end up hating me for , all of this I can't lie and say I won't be able to understand why. They probably hate me already ,but I can't let that get to me. I need to do this, so I can see Tera again.

Signed,

Koso

As the sedge ha wearing man rested his hand. he couldn't help ,but lean back against his chair and stare up at the ceiling as he thought, 'Tera if....when I complete this task and we meet again on the other side, please understand I did this all for you, for our family. I miss you all so much, and I can't wait to see you again.

ForgottenFamily 

Lloyd was not especially good dealing with boredom nor did he ever claim to be.  
The fact he was chained to one of his worst enemies only served to worsen his current dilemma. The blonde tried to ignore it though by tiredly staring out their 'bedroom' window and watching the rain. 

He had attempted to go back to sleep earlier ,but Ninjago seemed to be working against him because every time he was close to slipping off a roar of thunder would snatch him from unconsciousness and wake him right back up. Lloyd sighed as he continue to mindlessly stare out at the rain whilst allowing a plethora of thoughts to course through his mind, hoping at least one might distract himself from his boredom.

'I wonder how Kai would react if he saw this.' The blonde pondered as he momentarily glanced at Morro who was staring off into space thinking First Spinjitzu Master knows what.  
'He'd probably tackle Morro right off the bat and beat the sh*t out of him.' The green ninja had to stifle a giggle at the thought.

'I hope that.....he isn't too worried about me. Heck knowing him he's probably out searching me for right now. They all probably are.'  
Lloyd frowned whilst trying to give his attention back to the rain as a more....unpleasant thought reared its ugly head inside his mind.

'What if....what if I never see them agai- No! Don't think about that. Of course I'm gonna see them again some crazy guy in a knock off sensei hat isn't gonna be enough to keep me here forever.' The blonde enthusiastically told himself as he attempted to shake all doubt from his mind.

'...but what if he is. ' A faint voice whispered inside his head making Lloyd chance another wary glance at Morro. 'He almost killed you once before, what's to stop him from trying again. It's not like he'll feel any remorse he hates you.'

With determination the blonde quickly pushed the voice down into the back of his mind. 'No don't be silly Lloyd, you defeated him before, plus he's just as powerless as you are in this situation. He won't get the chance to try anything.'

Still though, as his thoughts turned to the former ghost chained to him Lloyd couldn't help ,but the outcome after this whole nightmare was over. He knew he had promised the wind master that they would put aside their past for now so they could escape ,but what would they do once that happened? The green ninja frowned in contemplation.   
Morro was a lot of things, but above all he was a criminal and the blonde didn't believe he would be able to live with himself if he let someone as dangerous as the wind master run free. 

At that moment unwanted plans of how to best neutralize the former ghost once they escaped began to form inside the green ninja's mind.   
'Maybe once we take care of Koso, I should-'

A bolt of lightening that was soon followed by strikingly loud thunder interrupted the blonde's thoughts. 

'Well f**k that caught me off guard.' The green ninja thought warily as he looked out once more at the rain. 'I hope this stupid storm ends soon.'

ForgottenFamily

As Morro continued to endlessly pick at the skin of his fingers he suddenly heard a familiar conversation echoing in the back of his mind.

**************

"Why do you do that?" 

It took a moment, for Morro to realize Wrayth was talking to him.  
"What are you talking about?" The wind master was really getting tired of the chain wielding ghost. He was asking stupid questions and never paid attention when Morro was giving him orders.

"I don't know. It just seems like you're always messing with your hands. Are you nervous or some sh*t?" 

The black haired teenager had to take a moment to register the colossally stupid words that came from the chain wielding ghost's mouth before he narrowed his eyes in response. Wrayth was his subordinate he did not have the right to ask such a f**king stupid question. After squelching his temper down to manageable level the wind master flashed the chain wielding ghost a fake smile before speaking.  
'Wrayth I have waited for this day for forty years, if you really think I'm anything other than motherf**king ecstatic, you're a stupid f**king idiot.' Is what Morro desperately wanted to say in reply ,but he knew loosing his cool now when escape from this wretched hellhole was just around the corner.   
So instead he simply said. "No, Wrayth I'm not nervous."

The chain wielding ghost stared at him blankly in reply. For the life of him, Morro could never figure out what was going through Wrayth's head. They had shared the same cell for forty years, and all the wind master could tell someone about him, was that he was a huge f**king gambling addict and had a bad habit of running his mouth just a bit too much.   
The most interaction they had shared throughout the years could be chalked up to nothing more than casual conversation and the occasional offhand game of cards.

"You know you'd be a better liar if you didn't wear your heart on your sleeve so much." Morro's head shot up as his thoughts were interrupted yet again by Wrayth's raspy voice.  
"Excuse me?" The wind master shot back whilst narrowing his eyes even more. 

"You show your emotions more than you think. Makes you easier to read." His subordinate replied as if he were giving him mundane advice on how to play poker.  
".........you want to play some cards?"

"What?" The wind master asked turning to face his subordinate with an incredulous look. 

"Well we're gonna be waiting here sitting on our a**es till the portal f**king opens, why not try to pass the time?"

"..........fine"

************  
Morro couldn't help ,but smirk as the memory gradually receded from his mind. Whatever corner of the departed realm, Wrayth was floating around in now, he hoped his old acquaintance couldn't see him now.  
If he could he'd probably laugh his a** off.


	4. What Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd's just confused honestly.

All Lloyd could do was stand there in a stupefied haze as he continued to watch the door, his fellow captive and then captor had previously occupied. A thousand and one questions swarmed his mind and he had no idea how to answer any of them without first berating himself.

'Idiot, why did I even ask that?' The blonde thought in disdain as he absent mindedly fingered the chain link of his vengestone cuffs. 'I should have kept my mouth shut. '   
Still though even as the green ninja continued to blame himself, the question of why Morro had reacted so extremely lingered in his mind.

'I mean I know it was a stupid thing to ask, but did he really have to run away like that?' The energy master contemplated as he decided that just standing there like an idiot wasn't going to accomplish anything and began walking away from the doorway back to his and Morro's 'bedroom'. Seeing nothing better to do, the blonde quietly made his way towards his bed and sat down.

Thinking that maybe continuing his letter would be a good distraction, he quickly picked up the papers up from his bed, thankful that his bedside candle was still burning bright enough for him to see. He had to hand it to Koso, if he was in fact just some crazy guy pretending to be related the first spinjitzu master- a theory Lloyd had to admit he was beginning to believe less and less everyday- he was definitely committed to playing the part what with, the fact no electricity or plumbing could be found within a mile of the place.  
The green ninja grimaced as he remembered the first time he had to use the bathroom and Koso told him to go in the outhouse that was about thirty feet away from the cottage.

That was an experience he dreaded repeating.

Wanting to get away from the memory the blonde quickly began continuing his letter.

ForgottenFamily

Lloyd sighed as he was finally able to lay his charcoal pencil down, which by that point had been edged down to nothing more than a black stub. His candle had burned to its last tip a few moments ago leaving him nothing ,but the random bolts of lightning to illuminate the empty bedroom.  
After taking a minute to roll his sore wrists, the green ninja quietly gathered his multiple paged letter and sat it down on the floor before pushing it beneath his bed.  
Once that task was complete, he rolled over on his bed and seeing nothing better to do, un-tucked his bed's covers and scooted beneath them hoping sleep would embrace him soon so he could have momentary relief from this whole very strange experience, if only for a little while. 

As the blonde laid there with his arms folded back to cradle his head, he inevitably found his eyes drawn up towards the ceiling whilst his mind began to wander.  
'I wonder if they're all asleep right now?' Lloyd pondered as his thoughts strayed towards his family. 'Nah, I bet at least Jay is staying up right now, to watch that stupid Prince Donegan sequel movie.' He assumed as his hazy mind briefly recalled the announcement about it coming out (only on DVD go figure) on August 15, Jay being so excited to watch it he couldn't shut up about it.

'It is August 15 isn't it?' The blonde wondered. 'Yeah because I was taken the 1st.' Lloyd frowned as he was once again hit with the reminder of his captivity. 

The green ninja couldn't help ,but mentally ask. 'Why did he have to kidnap me? I mean c'mon, don't I get taken enough. Not only that ,but he had to resurrect him.'  
Although, the blonde had to admit, he was kind of relieved it wasn't just him who had been captured this time. Still why did it have to Morro, of all the people he had to be forced to live with?

Lloyd supposed he should be grateful he never developed a gambling addiction because he was certain he had the absolute worst luck in human history.   
With that thought in mind, the green ninja was set to sink deeper and deeper into his own self pity however ,before he could he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts, by a particularly loud roar of thunder. 

After taking a moment to get his frantic breathing under control, the blonde couldn't stop his thoughts from turning over to how his 'companions' were handling themselves out there. 

'How are they even still out there?' Lloyd mentally questioned as he tried lying back down. If he were being completely honest with himself, the blonde would have to admit it was beginning to feel strange being in the cottage all by himself. It felt like forever since he was able to have anything close to resembling real privacy apart from his less than pleasant trips to the outhouse.

'Hmph I wonder.....' Lloyd couldn't stop the goofy grin that appeared on his face as the stupidest, pettiest idea popped into his head.   
"Hey Koso! You f**king suck!" The blonde shouted, happy to be greeted with only the sound of the hectic weather outside as his response. Letting out a juvenile giggle he continued. "I can' wait to get out of this hellhole you put me in Koso! But don't worry you'll have plenty of company in Kryptarium!" Or the insane asylum, whatever the Ninjagian courts decided, it didn't matter. "You too Morro! I'm sure you'll get along fine with all those prisoners from Stixx! I'm sure they won't be pissed as hell you basically destroyed their home!"

The blonde thought of stopping there before he ruined his throat with all the screaming ,but he was having too much fun.   
"Oh yeah also Koso it was me who accidently burned your hat that one day! I didn't realize I left the stove on! I'd apologize ,but I'm really not sorry! Oh and by the way because I know how much you love people using 'crude' language..."   
Lloyd had to inhale as he let loose the most vulgar words and phrases he could think of

ForgottenFamily

Eventually after First Spinjitzu Master knows how long the amazingly offensive obscenities that kept rolling off his tongue like song lyrics eventually came to an end when Lloyd realized he had run out of breath from screaming at the top of his lungs for so long.   
Falling back onto his bed with an exasperated sigh, the blonde took a few moments to relax and catch his breath before his mind once again wandered back to Morro, Koso, and Jasper. 

'Shouldn't they be back by now?' He thought despite the voice in the back of his mind telling him he shouldn't be worried about his enemies.   
'I hope Jaspers okay.' The blonde allowed himself to think. The wolf didn't do anything, his biggest crime was liking Morro so much. As the green ninja remembered the animal's affection towards the disgruntled wind master he couldn't help ,but feel a spike of anger and jealousy. Morro didn't even treat Jasper that well, and yet the wolf followed him around like a puppy.

Though Lloyd knew it was a childish thing to get upset over, it still pained him that the animal seemed to barely notice his presence when Morro was around. That was probably due to the fact, the blonde really missed being around someone who didn't just treat him like a bratty prisoner or hated his guts.  
'Even if he was maybe getting over it before Morro has definitely gone back to hating me now.' The green ninja mentally concluded as he let out a sigh. 'I mean why else would he run off like that.'

As the blonde laid there and pondered on that fact, he couldn't help ,but consider one possibility above the rest.   
'I guess, maybe, the most logical conclusion is that he....really doesn't know how to read.'  
Lloyd frowned. He didn't know how to feel about that. He supposed he should feel sorry for the wind master if anything.   
'Sensei how....how could you let this happen?' The blonde knew he really shouldn't blame Wu for this ,but...but c'mon! He was his caretaker! The old man should've been able to tell! Right?

Then again why was he so concerned. Morro was his former enemy. Why should he care? Besides there was anything that could be done now..........unless-  
'No!' Lloyd mentally snapped, desperate to get the stupid, stupid idea that was only moments away from solidifying inside his mind.

'No no no no no. That's stupid and I'm not going to do that. So quit thinking it Lloyd!' He mentally screamed at himself.  
The blonde would continue to scold himself, long into the stormy night until eventually he drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. What Goes Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy yall, this was requested by Sarah the Robot, thank you , Sarah for the idea I had a lot of fun just being able to relax and write this. Also an extra thank you for your astounding patience, sorry it took basically forever, my schedule has just been off the charts recently. I still hope you enjoy the oneshot ;)

Lloyd was beginning to believe that Koso may have actually been slightly more than a delusional sorcerer solely on the basis that there’s no way any human being could be as spry as him after sleeping on this torture device. The green ninja didn’t know what back alley furniture shop kidnappers like him shopped at ,but what he did know was that he could vividly recall snake dens that had been more comfortable to sleep in than this forsaken threadbare couch. 

Sleep became a distant memory to the blonde as he turned on his side for what was definitely the fiftieth time that night. Lloyd knew, he counted. Still at the very least the energy master could count his blessings he wasn’t Morro right now. He knew from experience mild discomfort was nothing to the searing agony of broken limbs. Despite his best efforts the blonde couldn’t help ,but silently chuckling at the minute humor to be found in the situation, that humor being that Lloyd was pretty sure Morro was close to wishing he was still dead right about now-

“ _ THUMP  _ ”

With the raw vigor any ninja should possess(except Dareth of course) Lloyd shot to his feet in an instant. His lower half had already shifted into a fighting stance.

The night air fell back into lifeless silence as if the noise was no more than an unusual spike, until eventually the tense blonde heard another-albeit much quieter-sound, except this one was much more akin to a muffled groan. 

“What the-” Lloyd paused to think, his shoulders immediately relaxing upon a sudden realization. It was probably Morro. 

Without much more thought, the green ninja casually strolled up to the-well technically his ( _ temporarily) _ \- bedroom door with a raised hand poised to knock, before another delayed realization abruptly hit him. There’s no way Morro could answer the door. Right.

Breathing a sigh of annoyance, -more at himself than the inconvenience- Lloyd opened the door.

To his nonexistent surprise, the blonde was immediately met with the sight of his former enemy sprawled out on the ground like a starfish.

Hesitantly stepping across the boundaries of the door, Lloyd could only hope the former ghost managed to avoid a concussion as he kneeled down to his level. 

“Hey, um, You good?” 

In a matter of seconds Morro’s head shot up from the floor and on his face was an expression Lloyd could only describe as just..not .. _ there _ . Whether it was because of the wind master’s half lidded eyes that gave it away or the ever so slight slack in his mouth, it didn’t really matter because in the next moment Morro  _ attempted _ speaking to his confused companion.

“Wha..What are you…” The former ghost trailed off as if his mouth had run away from him and his eyes squinted into barely visible slits.

‘And why does he sound so-Ohhh wait….’ Suddenly the vivid image of that f**king gross looking purple stuff their kidnapper had forced Morro to drink before he left entered the blonde’s fogged mind. 

_ “This will numb your pain come nightfall so trust me when you're  _ **_not_ ** _ waking up in the middle of night to your own blood curdling screams of agony you’ll thank me.” _

‘You freaking deranged sorcerer, you didn’t say it would also numb his brain!’

“Uh,” Lloyd muttered aloud. “Did you fall?”

“I..eh, guess soooooooooooofhuawqilbhrhuiafbueifbsahfeuf” Whatever else Morro had to say was lost in translation as he trailed off into muffled mumbling against the floor.

“Oooookay.” The blonde’s teeth were quick to latch onto his bottom lip. “Why don’t we just, get you back in bed, uh here I’ll...help.” Despite the somewhat timid declaration, Lloyd’s hands couldn’t will themselves to do more than small aborted movements above the slouching silhouette of the wind master.

Luckily however after only a few awkward moments passed, the blonde eventually worked up the nerve to cautiously slide his hands beneath Morro’s forearms and knees and gently lift the drowsy former ghost a few inches above the ground.

The green ninja’s immediate impulse was to get the act of laying the injured ravenette back onto the bed over with as fast as possible, however just as he had stumbled to an upright position, another groan, far louder than the previous rang out in the room like a lightning strike and Lloyd was forced to pause his efforts as Morro looked back up at his “hero” and said. “I have to use the outhouse.”

“What?” Lloyd squeaked.

“I have to piss, let me down.” The wind master demanded as he sluggishly tried fighting his way out of the blonde’s hold.

“Hey,hey, stop!” The energy master ordered as he kept having to adjust his grip in order to combat Morro’s pointless struggles. At that exact moment it seemed to dawn on the former ghost he was going to be let down...so  _ of course  _ his only logical course of action from there was to instead attempt escaping  _ over _ Lloyd, by more or less diving off the side of the blonde’s left shoulder. Thankfully the green ninja was flexible enough to balance himself before he toppled over and took Morro with him, however that still did not deter the ravenette from finding a way to slowly wrestle his way onto Lloyd’s back. The two tousled around for a few more moments until finally the blonde miraculously put a stop to it, by locking Morro legs beneath his underarms, ergo securing the dazed wind master in a semi (actually full on) piggyback. 

As the two teenagers took a moment to collect their breath, (Morro especially) Lloyd eventually noticed the pair of thin arms haphazardly wrapped around his shoulders, and simply lowered his head in disbelief before gifting the otherwise silent room with a quiet sigh. 

“Ok..let’s go” 

**_ForgottenFamily_ **

“You ok-”

Morro’s abrupt reply came in the form of the rickety door to the outhouse swinging open with the velocity of well, in layman's terms a gust of wind.

They were just lucky enough for Koso to remember to extend the magic barrier in the yard to the outhouse. However, they were also  _ unlucky _ enough to be utterly submerged in darkness when their only remaining light source (their bedside candle Lloyd wisely decided to bring along) aside from the moon had just diminished against the harsh air sent its way via the outhouse door.

And, just to add to the strange unpleasantness the night had so far entailed, Lloyd didn’t even have time to scold his prison mate before the ravenette suddenly lost his grip on the outhouse door and came tumbling down leaving just enough time for the blonde to catch him midfall and maneuver his strained body back onto his own aching back.

“Alright,” The energy master yawned as he proceeded to crack his neck. “This is fine. I’m a ninja, there’s no way I’ll trip.” 

Whether Morro’s reciprocated grunt was in agreement or not the green ninja didn’t know or care as he carefully braced himself against the borders of the outhouse so he could hopefully push himself off in the right direction.

Despite the frigidness of the wet grass burning his bare toes, Lloyd could at least be somewhat grateful for the moisture otherwise the moonlight would have nothing to reflect off of, thus illuminating his path.

As the green ninja carefully sidestepped any visible sticks, pointy rocks, and or burrs he found it almost comical how light Morro’s weight actually felt (maybe losing that god like ego had something to do with it). Nonetheless however, that simple fact did not make it any easier to stay on his feet against the slippery wet ground (Who knew midnight dew could be such a b**ch?! ) so of course when Morro suddenly decided to shift his weight over so slightly, Lloyd was forced to push his knees together in a desperate bid to delay the inevitable slide long enough to sprint his way back inside the cottage.

‘Thanks, a**hole.’ Lloyd inwardly cursed as he adjusted the now snoring former ghost on his back before practically stomping his way toward their bedroom.

Without a word (not that any were needed) the blonde gently dumped the wind master onto the twin beds before walking out and slamming the door shut again as a farewell. 

Well that is what he had planned on doing, however before Lloyd could take so much as miniscule step away from the beds, Morro’s slurred voice once again filled the expanse of the room.

“Hey,” 

Resisting the urge to scream by clenching his fists, the green ninja hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see Morro staring at him through his slitted eyes like a drowsy disembodied snake.

“Yes?” Lloyd forced out through gritted teeth. 

“I’m thirsty.”

‘WHY SO YOU CAN WAKE UP LATER HAVING TO USE THE F**KING BATHROOM AGAIN?!’ The blonde wanted to yell. He bit his tongue instead. Then after an awkward moment of silence sighed as he slumped his shoulders and defeatedly replied “Let me go grab some water.”

**_ForgottenFamily_ **

“Here.” Lloyd briskly said as he stretched out the wooden cup of well water he managed to fetch from the kitchen. 

Morro’s hands obviously trembled slightly as he reached out to accept the cup, however any attempts at aid the blonde half heartedly attempted were firmly rebuked despite the tiny drops of liquid dropping onto the wind master’s shirt. 

Thankfully however it never escalated to more so when the wind master graciously handed back the cup for Lloyd to definitely have to wash come morning, there seemed no more to do then to walk out the door, put the cup in the sink and go back to be-

“Lloyd?”

The green ninja didn’t know whether he wanted to scream or cry more, whichever came first.

“Yeah?” He replied regardless.

“Than-ahuaifbauufwhfuewifbl.” Whatever Morro was going to say was lost in a haze of muffled snoring as his head hit the pillows faster than the flap of a dragon’s wing. 

The blonde thought he may have possessed a good idea of what the wind master was going to say anyway.

“Let’s just call it even.” Lloyd sighed as he mindlessly lifted the edge of the blanket to Morro’s neck and left it there before calmly exiting the room.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Morning-
> 
> No one:
> 
> Absolutely No One:
> 
> Morro: (whispering to Lloyd so Koso won’t hear) You ever speak of last night and I will make your life a living h-e -(double hockey sticks)
> 
> Lloyd: (blank face) Yeeeeaaaah you're a little late for that bud..
> 
> Also hey so yeah like I said thank you so much Sarah the Robot for your patience and awesome request please feel free to offer even more of your ideas whenever you like and the same goes for the rest of you guys reading this, thanks for all y’alls wonderful support!


End file.
